We were looking for Paradisebut found Hogwarts?
by kingsimba33
Summary: Kiba and the gang start out in a battle with darcias troops but when the portal machine goes wrong and sucks up everyone,what happens when they land in the hogwarts grounds? chapter 5 up ON 5 4 06
1. The fight with Darcia

we were looking for paradise but found...hogwarts?

**(a/n:if this dosent follow the wr eps exactly im sorry.but hope you enjoy this anyway.i dont know how they learned to cuss since their wolves but it was in the show so i figured it whouldnt be wr without the topping thats why this fic is rated T)**

chapter one:the showdown with darcia

Kiba didnt know how they were going to win this battle.They had pulled of other amazing things but facing darcia head on was possibly the most stupiedest thing hed ever done.He dodged a shot from one of the troops and leapt onto the neck where the armor was weak and bit into it,therefore killing the troop,and sinking his teeth into the muscle of the human.He tossed it aside following the ship that was moving away.He looked over at Tsume who was also dodging fire.The ground around him suddenly exploded and Kiba went flying into the air and then hit the ground hard.One of the troops aimed at him but Hige grabbed him before the blast hit.

He glanced at Hige and smiled a little.Tsume stopped trying to chase the ship(as it was already too far away) and limped over. "Did i just see the fatty save Kibas life or are my eyes going to hell."

"No you saw right there pal,i saved his life." Blue ran over and hugged him. "You saved our pack leader!"

"Hehe yea i did." Hige said again now laying into it. "Your ass whoulda been fried if i didnt save it!"

"Enough of this crap Hige you saved his life what do you want?...and wheres that runt now?"

"Hes over there Tsume!" Hige yelled running to him.Toboe was hurt badly.It looked like his ribs were broken,along with his legs.

"Damn,your tougher then i thought runt..." Tsume commented trying to hold back a smile and pressed on his ribs.A yelp from him confirmed the hypothosis.He looked at Kiba. "What are we going to do now? Darcia has Cheza...were never going to catch him in that big ship..." Blue was suddenly struct with a idea. "What about if we somehow made it to his castle,and got inside and took him out then?" Toboe opened his mouth to agree but Tsume just grunted. "You expect the five of us to take on..maybe five hundred Darcia guards?Your fat must be getting to your brain..." Hige opened his mouth to say something stupied but Kiba shot him a very dirty look and he stopped. "Higes got a good idea...how hard can it be to find Darcias castle? I mean his scent isnt exactly pleasant either..but i think we should tend to Toboes wounds first then focus on finding the castle.

Toboe groaned and tried to stand. "No...i can stand..see?" He stood up holding his ribs and then collapsed again under the pain. "Oh yea you sure can stand..." Said Tsume sarcastically.

Blue interupted now. "Theres a town nearby...we can take him to..and once hes all done well head onto Darcia.." Kiba nodded. "That sounds like the most resonable idea.Well set out for the town tonight and should reach it by morning.

Tsume picked up Toboe and started to run at full speed twords the town.It then began to snow.

"Darcia sir..she is ready."

He smiled to himself. "Good...good we will find the entrance to paradise if its the last damn thing we do..." He laughed and motioned the guard to leave me now!..I wish to be alone with my prize." The guard nodded and Darcia moved twords Cheza who was in a green glass tank,hooked up to machines searching for something...anything that might lead them to the real paradise.He grasped at his patch..that patch covering his eye was a memory of something hed regretted.He cursed to himself and pressed his hand on the glass looking at Cheza's floating body.

"Soon my little key...you will find the way into paradise."

Cheza moved slightly but Darcias eye caught her movement. "Ahhh what is it now? are those discusting wolves near here?Have they followed me to my palace?" She moved again slightly,her hands first slightly twitching. "Hmmm wolf's blood doing it?" He laughed softly.

someone came running to him. "Sir! Sir! we found a breech!"

Darcia spun around and glared at the soilder. "What!" The soilder swallowed. "I said sir...we found a breech in--"

"Then show me! He bellowed pushing past the guard walking into the next room. The technition saw him comming and bowed out of the way.He marched right up to the computer and looked at it.He was right.there was a blinking dot to the left of the center of the screen.This was it,he turned around looking at the techniton.

"Open it.NOW!"

"Pardon me sir?"

"I said open the damn portal!" He picked up the technition and tossed him across the room.The one that was standing on the side nodded and began to type in numbers very fast.The ground started to shake,Darcia looked around and yelled."Shit! Whats happening!"

"The holes unstable sir..we should lock it now..it chould tear this castle right in half!" He glared at the soilder and smashed his head into the control panal.It sparked and then the floor began to crack as the portal that was sitting on a giant sphere grew bigger ,it broke the metal peices around it and sucked it in.A soilder flew into the portal and dissappeared.

He just remembered something,Cheza! He ran to her,she was awake now wondering what was going on.The glass cracked as the portal increased in power.It burst and she flew into the portal yelling.He ran after her and lept into the portal.

Blue set Toboe down on the hospital bed,and sighed. "Ok..the doctor said you were going to be alright but you have a few broken ribs..."

"But.."

"Listen Toboe you gotta stay here until your well.I dont think Kiba will wanna continue on,and.."

"I can travel!"Toboe winned trying to stand,but just then the doctor came in. "Ohhh no you dont,sit boy!"

Toboe sat.

"You cant travel anywhere...yet,ok now this is gonna hurt a littl-" He stopped when he heard something.He looked down and saw the ground cracking. "What the hell?" Toboe yelled and ran out of the room as it started to crack the room.Tsume stood up watching him run,then saw why he was and cursed and ran outside.

'Tsume!" Kiba yelled.

"I know this hospital is made so bad its falling apart!"

"NO! Darcia tried to open paradise..look!" He pointed to a growing portal now with a inner orange light,sparks were shooting out from the center and cars from the town were being drawn to it."

"I have a feeling that isnt paradise." Toboe said staring at the portal with a awed face.

"No shit pup,just dont wet yourself like you did last time."

"That was water! You k-" Kiba cut him off. "This isnt the time for that now!" Tsume nodded and shut up.

"Were gonna be drawn right in if we dont run!" Blue yelled over the now roar of the portal. Kiba shook his head. "Well be drawn in anyway...besides i dont think this is dangerous.."

"Dangerous! You dont think that-" Tsume pointed to the portal. "Is _Dangerous?_...and what do you exactly call danger.."

"Almost getting killed by Darcia by attacking his ship without any plan at all or any hope at winning?"

The hospital they were standing by lost the roof and the bus that was driving by flew into the portal as well.Tsume looked to Blue who looked to Hige who looked to Toboe who shrugged,got the idea after two mintues and nodded to Kiba.If they were going into the portal they whould be going together,as the pack they were,or are now.

It was a wonderful day at hogwarts,it was Harrys sixth year and nothing was going wrong for once,he smiled to himself and saw Hermonie looking at him. "Why are you smiling Harry?" She said half grinning.

Harry smiled and laughed a little.The truth was he didnt know why he was laughing. "I..i dont know."

"Ron didnt put a cheering charm on you again did he?" He shook his head. "No of course not...i dont know why im so happy i just feel like something good is gonna happen for once.." She shrugged and stood up and went to grab her advanced charms year six and reread it over for about the 5th time,as it always cooled her down from thinking about anything to cause stress.Just then Ron ran in looking very excited. "Harry! Hermonie! You gotta read this letter! Harry looked at Hermonie,who shrugged and smiled walking over to Ron. "What is it Ron?"

"A letter from Percy,appologizing to my mum and dad!Here i'll read it to you.

_Dear Mum,dad,Ron,Fred,George,Bill Charlie and family._

_Ive finnally seen the errors of my ways and im writing this letter to appologize to you completly.I know i said alot of stuff to you all but there was so much happening and i wasnt thinking,But now i relize that You are my family and You only get one.Anyway i also wanted to appologize to Harry if i said anything rude.But i also wanted permission to come visit you guys this summer._

_anyway guys hope to see you soon,_

_Love Percy_

Hermonie stared shocked at the letter.Ron smiled and put the letter away. "Never thought id see the day eh? When Percy appollogizes..ahhh now i can rub it in his face. "Ron!" Hermonie shot. "You cant rub it in his face now because he'll just turn around and insult you again.She stopped as if she just remembered something. "Were late for Advanced charms!" Both Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and pushed open the potrait so fast that the fat lady yelled after them.

Kiba chouldnt move.He had no idea where he was and worse off he chouldnt smell anything but dead trees around.He opened his eyes and stood up shakily,groaning with pain.Kiba glanced around and chouldnt smell the others.He tried to stretch but he yelled and grabbed his rib. "Damn...my ribs are broken..." He looked around and then sniffed something that was strange.Kiba backed away in his wolf state growling a little. "Who are you..." Said a voice emerging from the trees.It was a centaur,half human half horse.The wolf's eyes widen with fear and then hunger._This looks good.. i bet i can catch it.. _He took a step foward and the centuar drew his arrow into his bow almost at lighting speed. "Dont even try it you Human..." Kiba growled again. "I am not a dirty human...Im a wolf.And damn proud of it...now what the hell are you."

"Well first off...Wolves have been extinct for some time now...and secound you should learn some manners or Zeus may strike you down right where you stand..I think you whould suit to go more into the werewolf class..." Kiba didnt know or care what a werewolf was right now..all he cared about was getting away from these whatever the hell they were.He looked around.All he chould smell was human kids.It filled the air.There was a branch crack and more centuars emerged,each holding up a bow at him. "Soooo.." Bane said staring at the white wolf and then at his fellows. "This...so called wolf has offended you Shar has he?" The centaur called Shar nodded. "Yes..." he said slowly. "He insulted Hermes and the planet Uranus ...which therefore insulted me."

The white wolf looked around glaring at them,about to attack one of them,but then there was a crash and someone yelled. "_Herrrmyyy!" _The centuars all looked around and one said. "Its that retched giant again!We must flee,last time we lost." Then just as suddenly as they had appeared they were gone.Then a creture emerged from the trees,Kiba had no idea how tall it was,nor did he care.So with this he took off as fast as he could and ran threw the trees.He stopped when he came to a clearing,There was a full moon out tonight,Kiba stared at until the clouds covered it up and then moved on.

A while later he stopped again and decided to howl into the night and see if anyone answered.He raised his head and let out a howl of greeting first.Nothing.So this time he howled for help.He got a response but not a wolfs howl.Someone yelled something,and a blast shot almost hitting Kiba,he yelped out of surprise and growled. "What the hell was that!"

A very large man with a beard emerged from the trees and stared at Kiba. "Who in da bloody 'ell are you! I thought you was a Malacor! Geez...and why are you wearing ya robes?"

Kiba glared at the man,he didnt care what the hell a Malacor was right now,he just knew that this...very large man attacked him.It was foolish to attack in his true form now,so he settled for. "How dare you attack me!" The large mans glared at him. "Fine stay an rot fo all i care..." He then walked away muttering about disrespecting teachers. He looked around,hed forgotton about his wounds while talking but now that he had nothing to distact him they came back full swing.Then someone else emerged from the trees. It was Toboe.Tsume was right,the runt was tougher then he looked.

"Kiba!" he yelled running over.Fearing that he was gonna hug him he stepped back and smiled. "Im glad your ok..where are-"

"The others? I dont know...that big hole sucked us up here...do you think this is paradise Kiba!"

"From what ive seen? No way in hell...we just gotta find a way out of here.But first we have to find something to eat im starving.Shall we find a way out of the forest then Toboe?"

"Already did Kiba!" He said with one of those stupied laughs. "Follow me!" He then preceded through the forest running at top speed and emerges from the forest,and stopped seeing lights. "Look Kiba lights!"

"I see them Toboe...but look at that castle..its huuuge! We musta landed right at the main noble base...Maybe Chezas in there.."

"Um do you know thats gonna be really hard? And even moreso because were hurt badly?" Kiba nodded. "But theres always a way to solve something." He stood and looked around,not seeing a huge tree. The tree smacked The wolf and he went flying into the ground. Toboe yelled running over but was also slamed into.He flew across the lawn and smashed into the wall,and fell against it.There was a yell of a weird word Kiba had never heard before,and a strange woman. "Immobulus!" The tree froze and Kiba collapsed onto his knees.He glared at the woman,who cares if this woman just saved his life? Kiba was in a bad mood,and didnt have time for anything.The woman came over looking at them.

"Hello? Ohhhh mmyyy!" Kiba got up glairing at the woman.She was tall and dressed in a green dress,with a very long hat perched atop her head.Kiba got up grabbed Toboe and ran into the castle.As soon as they ran inside they were met with light.They covered their eyes and Kiba spotted stairs and pointed to them.Toboe nodded and ran twords them.

Kiba ran as fast as he chould.He didnt know where he was going,or even where he was all he wanted was to get away from everyone that was odd.Toboe yelled and pointed to a sign that said library.Kiba nodded and they darted in.

a/n:i read one of these fics and got the idea to write my own,but these are all my own ideas. im not taking them from anyone. Please R&R and also i will usually respond to the reviews in the review section and sometimes before the start of my next chapter

(And to those who were reading my LKs stories theyll be a new chapter up soon!) :)


	2. Running through The castle

Chapter two: Running through The castle.

AN:i appologize if i use names way too much but i cant think of how else to use them im not used to writing HP fiction

* * *

When Kiba and Toboe stepped into the library,it was deserted,nooone was inside at all.Dust covered books sat on tables stacked almost five feet tall filled the room.He looked around at Toboe who was scared because he was in this big place not knowing where the hell they were. "Kibaaa...im scared i wanna go home can we go home." Kiba shook his head. "We cant...until we find a way out of this stupied castle filled with these filthy hum-" Suddenly he stopped because he heard voices comming from the back of the library,maybe it was Tsume and the rest waiting for them.

But what they found were not wolves,but three ordinary boys,one with toehead blonde hair,and two very fat ones sitting on either side.He was wispering to them about something.Kiba and Toboe stopped to listen,as their hearing was very sharp. "...Father told me the other day in a letter i got that this war were going to have is going to be massive..nothing little pottyboy or Dumbleore can stop.You Know Who has got lots of stuff planned..mass murders to confuse the ministry..father himself has something big planned..and what is it Goyle?" The fat kid on the left pointed to Toboe who yelled and tripped backwards.The blonde boy looked around,saw both Kiba and Toboe and smirked,he then got up and motioned for his friends to follow.

Kiba growled at them and the boy stopped. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?" He smirked again,oviously not caring about what he was gonna say. "None of your business you damned human!" He laughed again. "Human? Well if you didnt catch it your human too...and not wearing any robe..what house are you?" Kiba grabbed the boy and slammed him into a random shelf showing his teeth. "IM not no discusting human...you dont de-" The boy slugged Kiba back,took out a stick and pointed it at Kiba. "STUPEFY!" Kiba flew back into a table,which caused his wounds to both break open and throb with pain. Toboe was struck with fear the two fat boys now stood in front of the blonde boy who looked kind of like giant swelled toads with buldging eyes. The one on the left pointed his wand at Toboe. "Jelly legimon!" Toboes knees sank and colapsed and began to jiggle like jelly." He yelled and tried to stand but grabbed onto a shelf,which broke causing him to fall again,along with the whole book case.

There was a great crash and a BOOM,Toboe yelling and a door slamming which was the three boys leaving.He moaned and Kiba shoved the book case off of both of them,but then fell to his knees blood driping onto the floor,and then attempted to stand but promply fell again,but mananaged to look over at Toboe who was uncontionous now,his legs still shaking very fast.The door then banged open and the lady they say on the lawn,along with a man in black and very greasy hair,along with a very tall man with a beard and glasses walked into the room. "Yes..these are the boys Albus..." said the greasy haired man smirking at Kiba who now looked at all of them. "Who the hell are you,and what the did you do to Toboe!" He pointed at Toboe who was uncontious still but his legs were still shaking. "Severus...Do you know who these boys are? I think their older then anyone here." The tall man was saying surveying Kiba over his specticals.Whoever was called Severus,which was the greasy man answered with a slight evil smirk. "No...Albus,but Malfoy says that,that one." He pointed to Kiba. "Slammed him into a shelf and then had no choice but to stun him...and that smaller one there...Goyle gave him the jelly legs curse he as afraid he was gonna attack next."

"Did they have wands?" Albus said looking from Severus to Kiba and back. He shook his head no,and Albus walked over and looked down at the wolf. "You have a broken leg,and two fractered ribs,ah and a very bad cut on your leg. Kiba pushed the man away. "How dare you...touch me you... " Severus pointed his wand at him. "Silenco!" His voice vanished.Albus eyed Severus with a glare and removed the spell. Kiba stood up and ran at them all but the woman that was outside by the tree shouted. "Petrificus Totalus! "Kibas arms sprang to his side and his legs as well and he fell backwards. Albus then walked over to Toboe and pointed his wand at him and muttered . "Ferula!" Bandages and a splint appeared on Toboe suddenly out of thin air and the splint wrapped around his left arm where it was broken. "Get them to the hospital wing Minervera." The woman nodded swished her wand and two carrying beds,then they lifted by themselves and left the room.

* * *

Everyone was out on the pitch watching the Slytherins Vs Gryffindor match,Harry had spotted the snitch and shot after it,Malfoy hot on his tail,he curved following the snitch down twords the ground but it shot up again and headed for Rons left goal,while Maurington of Slytherin was shooting down the field,with the quaffle under his arm,all the while Harry was chasing the snitch.Warrington tossed the quaffle and just as Ron flew to save it the snitch smashed into his shoulder.Ron yelled swaying sideways and slipped off his broom.Luckily he was right by Harry,who caught him onto his broom but also missed the snitch,and because Malfoy was laughing so hard ,he didnt see the snitch fly off.So he set Ron on the ground and looked at him.

His shoulder was bruised badly,and Mcgonnagal came running out of what seemed nowhere. "Weasly! Weasly are you ok!" He nodded,then looked at Harry. "Harry! why are you still down here?Get Up there!" Harry tried to protest,he wanted to be down here with Ron to make sure he was OK.But Hermonie was running down the stands to join Ron by the sidelines ,and right as he watched Madam Pomfrey was running to all three of them now.

"Potter!" screamed Mcgonnagal. "Why arent you up there!You dont want slytherin to win do ya?" Harry shook his head.No that was the very last thing he needed,or wanted for that matter was Malfoy gloating over how Gryffindor lost,even now he chould hear Lee in the background who was saying "Slytherins lead Gryffindors 50 To 40,maybe if Harry gets that snitch Gryffindor can still pull back into and win this."

Hermonie now looked Harry. "Cmon Harry,get up there and win,the last thing we need now is Malfoy is to be all happy because we lost. Harry nodded,got back on his broom and kicked off the ground into the air.As soon as he saw the snitch streak past he shot after it,and once again he looked behind him seeing Draco streak alongside him.He,Harry decided to lean on his broom to pick up speed,and it did.The entire firebolt shot foward and as He almost shot foward to grab the snitc.His scar which was always prickling slightly gave a pain so severe that it was like the night when Voldemort found out the prophecy had smashed,but managed to grab it but his scar was on fire and it was burning.Then the next thing he knew the broom had gone into a full dive.

Ron stood up to watch the broom go into a dive and then Dumblelore standing up,shouting "Selestrio Momento!" which slowed the broom down some,but oddly Harry was still clinging to the broom.The broom smashed into the ground but it bounced off what seemed invisible pillows because all that happened was Harry slammed into the pillows and did not move.There were yells,and the stadium erupted in noise.Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal,along with Madam Pomfrey ran over to where he was uncontious.Hermonie was standing still with her hands over her mouth,Ron stood there shocked for about a mintue and then ran over yelling "Harry!Harry!"

* * *

He didnt know what happened.One mintue he was chasing the snitch,and then the next,his scar was on fire burning with more intense pain then he had ever felt,except for one other night,last year.But now he didnt know where he was,or what was happening,but he did know that whatever did happen besides them winning,Voldemort was very angry about something.He heared distant voices but they didnt mean anything to him right at this moment.He opened his eyes to find he was in the hospital wing,but when he looked to the left he jumped and saw a boy that looked about eighteen with a grey colar shirt with a white undershirt along with blue long jeans that were mostly ripped.

To the right was a smaller boy,that looked at the age of tweleve or thirteen with brown messed up hair,but was wearing a dark red colar shirt and light gray pants.On his right wrist were several silver rings,maybe five or six.Wondering who these kids were he began to open his mouth,but at that moment Madam Pomfrey came in and started to fuss with the boy on his right,and he woke up slowly.He didnt look like he was in hogwarts,or even native to london.But what he did know was that these kids were deffinitly not hogwart students.He turned his head and saw Dumbledore,Ron,and Hermonie was suddenly at the end of his bed.Harry jumped and smiled. "Im glad to see you guys,but what the hell happened?And.." He looked at the boy to his right,then left. "Who are they?" Dumbledore smiled. "They are guests here until further notice,they wont hurt you though."

"But sir..." Hermonie began. "They dont look like their from the school.He smiled and nodded. "Your right Hermonie,they arent from here..but Mcgonnagal here found them both in the forbidden forest,and then they ran into the school and away from her then into the library where Mr Malfoy and his friends found them,and after a scuffle we found them both Koed.These are the only kids we know of to be here.

"Could they be spies for Voldemort?" Ron said staring from the uncontionous Toboe to the uncontious Kiba.Dumbledore shook his head. "No...they are not spies of Voldemort...im not sure their...even...Human..." Dumbledroe looked up and smiled. "Im glad your OK Harry..Ron Hermonie lets give Harry some rest,he should be up and about tommorow...Have a good night Harry." He nodded. "Goodnight professor...Ron Hermonie."

He then turned over and began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

(a/n:Hope everyone enjoyed chapter two ) 


	3. Chapter 3:Tour of the castle

CHAPTER THREE:Tour of the castle

* * *

Hige woke up with a spliting headache.H rubbed his head and tried to stand but fell back down.He looked to the right,and left and didnt see Kiba,Toboe or Tsume. "Damnit,where are they?" He stood up again forcing himself and grabbed a tree.The area around looked like he was oviously in a forest,but where he was exactly he had no idea.He yelled around the forest for Blue. "Bluuue!" There was no answer. "Tsume!" Again no answer.

* * *

Toboe found himself stirred awake by Kiba's voice.Looking to his left he saw someone he didnt reconize(Which was Harry),and to the far right(Harry's right)was Kiba who was sitting up.Toboe lifted his head and his arm and saw it was wrapped.Not caring about that at the moment he looked to Kiba for some details of the past events.

"I don't even know where we are,and I have no idea if the others are here too.We should leave this dump and go find them.There was loud talking in the hall and the door opened and Dumbledore came in,and smiled seeing they were awake. "Ah good your awake.Now if you'd be so Kind to tell us where your from." He fixed his eye glasses and stared at them interestingly as if they were a intense book.

Kiba sighed knowing they whould use those stupied sticks to stop them from getting away so he looked at Dumbledore. "Im Kiba,and thats Toboe,and there were more with us,but our pack was split up when we arrived here." Dumbledore looked at Kiba. "There are more of you? How many?" There was a pause.Toboe spoke up. "Three Sir." Dumbledore nodded. "OK..Do you know how you got here?"

"Why all these questions Old Man? We just want to get back home." Kiba growled.

"Because I know that you are not humans.Are you looking for something inparticular?"

Toboe,again spoke up instead of Kiba. "Were looking for Paradise,we were chasing Darcia,and he opened up a portal and thats how we got here...I think.The last thing I remember is looking at Kiba to go through.Then I woke up in that forest." He shivered.Dumbledore stridded over to Kiba looking through his specticals. "Is this true?" Kiba nodded. "Who is this Darcia man,is he a wizard?"

"No.He is trying to open Paradise for himself.He is evil though,But i dont know where he is now." Dumbledore suddenly looked worried about something.He straightened up,and smiled at Toboe,then Kiba. "Thank-you for the information boys.We will look for your friends in the morning.Meanwhile you will attend school here,we will get you robes and the materials you need.I will place you both in Six year classes because you are far too old to be first years,and secound you look about sixteen.Good Night,or rather," He looked at his wrist."-good morning,You are now able to leave the Hospital Wing,and be placed in Gryffindor House.Kiba I will talk to you later alone.We should speak privatly.Oh,one more thing boys." He said turning around at the door. "If you try to leave you will immeditly thrown back into the castle,unless you have classes at that time.That boy,Harry will show you the ropes when he wakes up.Good day." He walked away.

Toboe stared at the spot where Dumbledore was.Then to Harry,then to Kiba. "What just happened?" Kiba looked at Toboe. "We just got enrolled in freak school.Great.And if we leave we will be thrown back in...damnit this is why i HATE Humans!" He slammed his hand into the desk beside him and his hand went through.Toboe gasped but Kiba pulled it out looking more angry then before.

Harry,by hearing a loud noise and cursing awoke and looked around.He at first saw blurs of Kiba,but grabbed his glasses,and he came into focus. "So your Harry,are you?" Kiba said softly looking at him keeping his cool.

"Yes.." Harry said slowly sitting up,and automatically flatting his hair. "Who are you." Harry sat up on his bed. "Im Kiba,and this is-"

"Toboe!" said the boy rushing foward happily smiling at him.Harry held back a laugh and shook his hand. "That old man said you whould show us to Grifindorery.We will be here for awhile,might as well get used to it." Toboe looked at Kiba and motioned to speak to him quietly.So they went into a corner. "I suggest we dont use our 'natural' form...it whould be a little weird seeing two wolves in a place like this." Kiba glanced at Toboe,and when he opened his mouth to retaliate,he closed it again thinking,then nodded. "Yes.I guess so,but if I find that slob who attacked us in the library i will tear him apart.Lets go."

Kiba nodded at Harry,and he followed him out into the corridor.Toboe stayed closed as students of various age past them in the hallways to breakfast. "Today is Saturday,so no classes.You got lucky arriving here when you did,however you did.But Dumbledore will have your stuff up there im sure.Did you bring clothes?" He looked at them,they didn't seem to be listening to him,they were wispering to each other walking very slowly twords Harry.So he decided to get their attention. "Hey!" Harry forgot their names so instead of embarrasing himself he didn't try shouting anything else. Kiba looked up.

"I have a name you know,I said i was Kiba.That is Toboe.Now do you have anything good to eat here?"

"Yes we do,follow me."Harry lead them downstairs and then down a corridor and down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Why are people all wearing the same clothes." Toboe said looking at the sea of black as they entered the hall.When they entered they students closet to the door began wispering,and jeering from the Slytherins.Harry made a bee-line straight for a seat by Ron,and Hermonie.Neville moved to make room for Toboe and Kiba.Neville looked at them oddly but shrugged.Hermonie wispered into Harry's ear. "So whats the deal with these new kids?"

"All I know is their names are Kiba,and Toboe,and there are three more kids in the forest."

"Where are they from? Are they Wizards?"

"No,at least I dont think they are..anyway,Dumbledore said for me to show them to Gryffindor Tower,and they start class on Monday."

"What if they find more out there?"

Harry shrugged and took a bite out of his toast. "I dont know.I guess they will bring them In.But I dont think their dangerous so it isnt a problem..." Harry looked up to see Toboe eating toast but Kiba just sat there,his arms crossed. "Aren't you hungry Kiba? You gotta be.."

"No im not.I hate human food."

"What?"

"Leave me alone.Show me the way to that Gyffinder place." He looked at Harry and stood up.Harry nodded and stood up as well stacking toast,Ron stood up as well as Ron. "We can show you around the castle since theres no class today." Toboe eyes lit up and he grinned broadly. "I'd love to see the castle!Show me! Show me!" Kiba glared at Toboe,and muttered. "Settle down you overgrown pup,you've seen a castle before."

"Not this one!C'mon Kiba,you said it yourself were gonna be here awhile.Lets enjoy our stay at least."

Kiba thought for a moment,he had a fair point.Why make his stay even more miserable,why not try to enjoy his stay? He whould try it for a while.He didn't reliaze they were standing in front of a potriat of a fat lady,and she was talking to someone else in the same frame.Ron called out. "Oi! Fat Lady! The password is Swirl quill!" The Fat Lady nodded and opened up,and they all climed through.Toboe's mouth was hanging open.Kiba hit him on the arm. "Dont do that.You know wha-"

"I Know I know,I said it was it was iWater/i." Toboe walked past Kiba shoving him a bit and,was so annoyed didn't see the step,and tripped falling flat on his face.Several people insidesnickered,and Pavarti giggled and wispered into Lavender's ear and they both giggled.Kiba followed him looking around. "This," Harry explained. "Is Gryffindor CommonRoom,since your Gryffindor's this will be you will come to sleep at night.The password is Swirl-Quill,she will tell you when there is a new password.I'll show you to your rooms." He led them up the stairs to the boys Dorm,and there was already two extra beds sitting comfortably as if they had always been there.A set of robes were sitting on each bed.The box,Harry assumed were their wands.A secound later Ron showed up. "Mcgonnagal wants to see Kiba and Toboe outside,she wants to see if they can do magic."

Kiba stood up,followed by Toboe,and they followed Mr.Filtch who Toboe said smelled like rotton eggs,and Meat.They followed him all the way outside to where Mc. Gonnagall was standing in the middle of the Quidditch Field.Kiba looked around at the stands,as well as the hoops.Toboe was staring around exciditly as always. "He hem!" Mc.Gonnagall coughed. here.Take out the wands we gave you." Kiba having stuck it in his pocket took it out.Immeditly it reacted,a light surrounded the wand,his hair rippling from the wind which seemed to becomming from the wand.

Mc.Gonnagall gave a shriek of excitment.Kiba didn't see why he needed this.It was a waste of his time."Why is this so exciting." Kiba flicked his wand out of annoyance while she tested Toboe.Suddenly Kiba's wand shot out a red spark that hit the stands and richoshaded off and hit the ground exploding leaving a hole.

"Woah! That was the most powerful Reducto spell if seen since Dumbledore do it!"

"What this?" Without saying anything he did it again.He didn't know how he was doing it.Somehow he already knew the spell.Toboe on the other hand was harder to train(as he is with mostly everything he does).While the wand worked for him,he was slower at learning the spells.And he had to start slower.

* * *

Hige stopped again to rest,he was very hungry and had not eaten all day.But Luck was on his side,he looked around sniffing around,and suddenly smelled something delicious.He ran twords the sent and spotted what looked like a horse with a horn. "Tasty!" Hige charged at it but a gigantic hand grabbed his stomach and tossed him onto the ground.Hige groaned in pain,and saw a foot come down twords his head,Hige moved again. "What the hell?" Grawp had smelled the same unicorn and was smelling it out as well when Hige showed up.It roared. "Hagger!" Hige instintictivly backed up,he knew he was in trouble.If the others were with him,it whould a whole lot easier to kill this whatever it was.But not one fat wolf chould do it by himself.Another hand suddenly picked him up and ran for it. "What da hell do yer think you doin in dere!" A rough voice said.

"I was hungry! I saw a horse with a horn thing and was going to eat it when that thing attacked me."

"That was a unicorn you almost attacked! What 're you playing at huh? The centaurs have gotton more agressive lately and they've been killing each other alot over food." Hige did not care what this human was saying. He interupted him. "Hey! Why cant i go back and eat that horse.Im starving!"

"It wasn't a horse boy,I 'already told ya that! An' If you want something ter eat why didn't you go to the castle!"

"Theres food in the castle!" Hige said his mouth watering.

"Course there is.Go on inside now before you get caught." Hige ran up back twords the castle and opened up the oak doors,as soon as he stepped inside,which felt like stepping through jelly,he was forced inside,and the doors slammed as if by a magical hand. "Ouuch." Hige rubbed his head,and tried the door.It was locked and didnt seem like it was going to move.He left it and began sniffing around for the scent of food.Which lead him down the hall twords the kitchens where the elves were.He stopped in front of a portrait rubbing his stomach smelling the air filled with foods. "AH cmon you stupied painting open!" He banged on the wall,and someone began laughing and the potrait opened.The elves working inside looked up,and rushed over to him. "Hello Sir! I am Dobby!"

"Doggy?"

"No,Sir Dobby!Are you here to get something to eat? We can make anything you like!"

"Oh boy! What do you have!"

Dobby began listing foods. "Bread,Potatos,bread,Steak,Turkey,Crumpets..chicken..."

"OH I WANT SOME STEAK!" Hige said his mouth watering.

"Right Away Sir!Oh do you want some pumpkin juice as well with that?" Hige nodded. "Sure im parched as well as starved!" Dobby ran away to get the food,in the meanwhile Hige looked around the room.Dobby came back almost right away,a tray floating through the crowd of elves.Hige took the Steak and began eating it whole.Dobby stared at Hige his mouth hanging open.Hige looked down,and closed it and went back to eating the steak.After words he drank the juice in one tip,and looked at Dobby. "Can I have another one?" Dobby nodded. "Of course Sir." He backed away and ran to make another steak.

The first night for Kiba was not going well,he was told by Mc.Gonnagall that six years chould stay out till nine but no later or that was called "Out Of Bouds." i_Stupied Rules_./i Kiba said to himself throwing a ember he grabbed from the fire he was staring into back into the fire. "Damn where the heck is Tsume,Hige,And Blue? And on top of that where is Darcia...grr Darcia...I will kill you for this,when I get my-"

"Who are you talking to Kiba?" That girl Hermonie was looking at him oddly.Kiba looked up at her,he didn't know he was talking that loud. "Was I being to loud girl?" Kiba said not looking at her.

"No you weren't and My name is Hermonie,and infact i came down to get a book I forgot.Why are you down here."

"I can't go to sleep."

The Portrait opened and Mc.Gonnagall stuck her head in. "Mr.Kiba,follow me Dumbledore wants a word."

"At One O'clock in the morning Professor?" Hermonie said frowning.

"Mind Your Businuess Granger,head back to bed now." She did.

Kiba got up and followed Mc.Gonnagall out of the portrait,and down the hall twords two statues of winged boars. "FireCracker pops!" She said briskly.The statues sprang to life,and lept to the side to reveal a ever winding staircase.She stepped on,and Motioned for Kiba to as well.He did,and the boars closed back in,as they headed twords a door.She knocked.

"Enter." Dumbledore said.They did.His office,when Kiba first stepped in was filled with portraits,each who seemed to be breathing.He was so into the portrait ofPorfessor Dibbit mumbling in his sleep,he didnt hear Dumbledore. "Kiba,You may sit."

Kiba took a seat(after thesecound time)opposite Dumbledore. "Now explain more about yourself Kiba,I can tell you are not human."

"How did you figure it out.I didnt give anything away."

"I know,but Im a old man,we know things." He laughed softly and cleared his throat. "Now tell me more about this Darcia man and Paradise"

"Paradise...I've been searching for it forever and I have not found it.But it is the perfect place to run,with miles of open field,and flowers everywhere,and the Lunar flower is what will lead us there."

"Ah,ok.Now tell me about Darcia."

"Darcia is the man that has been chasing us,he is trying to open Paradise for himself."

"I think you are not telling me something.Tell me what you really are."

_iThis man seemes to know everything/i_ Kiba thought to himself.

"Oh I dont know everything Young Man,but i do know you are hiding something.What is it."

Kiba sighed.There was no way around it. "Toboe,Me and the rest of my pack that came with me are wolves.Wolves will find paradise when the world ends.But Darcia is also trying to become a wolf,as all humans once were.But he wants Paradise for himself,and if he opens it,it will be hell."

"So this Darcia,did he plan to bring you here?"

"I dont think so,I think it was by accident.There was a portal that he thought led to paradise,he thought he had finnally found it.But we were sucked into the portal."

"Is Darcia here?"

"I dont know."

"Show me your true form Kiba."

"Wh..what?"

"I said show me your true form.As a wolf."

Kiba stood up,and showed Dumbledore his wolf state. "Are you satisfied now?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes.Now let me tell you about our world."

* * *

END CHAPTER THREE

* * *

AN:hope you liked this chapter :) i will try to update more now that im back into this 


	4. Chapter 4:Hogwarts History

CHAPTER FOUR:Hogwarts History

* * *

Tsume found himself awaken by the sounds of yelling,and arrows flying through the air.He looked up seeing all around him centaurs fighting.Tsume quickly got up and lept out of the way and into the trees,then a light flashed through the trees and sparks shot into the air. "Stop Fighting!" A voice echoed through the trees. "Stop!" The centaurs roared and began yelling at the intruder.The galloped at the man who looked like he was over a hundred years old.The man raised his wand and the centaurs stopped in mid gallop. "You will stop this.You will wreck the forest more." He moved the stick he had in his hand to the left and the centaurs fell to the floor. 

One of the Centaurs stood up. "Damn you Dumbledore! Stay out of our affairs!"

"I can't,your little affairs almost got one of my students killed.I understand your differences but you must pull together in this time of war.This war the wizards are fighting,we are losing.And we can't have allies fighting allies,do you understand?"

"We are noones allies!" A silky black Centaur raising his bow and arrow.

"I never said you were,What i mean is why fight against each other.Save the fighting for after this war." He flicked his stick again and all the Centaurs dropped their weapons.The man looked sideways seeing Tsume. "Are you another wolf too? Well follow me.Dont worry,your friends are ok."

"Wait how did you know already!"

"Your friend Kiba told me.Or rather I guessed when I first saw him.I will explain more later,right now i need you to follow me to my office.

* * *

Hige was wondering around the castle.He had no idea where to go next,the castle seemed to go on forever,with so many passages,and secret ones,it chould very well continue on. 

Toboe stumbled out into the hallway,looking for where the bathroom was.He had no idea where to look,and none of the other boys were awake to help.He was using his new wand with the lumos spell he just learned to find his way around,but that wasn't helping at all.Then he stopped seeing someone else in the hall.He sniffed the air,and reconized it. "Hige!" Toboe said running foward. "Your alive!"

"Course I am,and Im full too.What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for a bathroom,Noone was awake in the Dorm to tell me where it was."

Hige held back the smart-ass comment he was going to say.He knew Toboe was weaker then the rest of them,but he was not stupied to underestimate him.Instead Hige said. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you Hige!" Toboe said grabbing Hige's shoulder and dragging him back where he came.He spotted a door that read "Boys Room" which he hadn't noticed before. "Haha finnally! I've walked past this spot three times,and didn't notice it.Stay here." He ran inside while Hige waited outside,and watched as the picture on the opposite wall was moving.It seemed to be a human teaching a large monster thing to dance.But it wasn't dancing at all.He shrugged,and Toboe came out. "Ok now ill show to the dorm."

Toboe lead Hige back to Gryffindor tower telling him everything.

* * *

Tsume walked into the office,Kiba looked around. "Tsume!" 

"Yes,please sit Tsume." Dumbledore said conjuring a chair from nowhere. "Now that you are both here I will fill you in on our world.Right now there is a evil wizard by the name of Voldemort.He wants to kill Harry Potter,as a baby Harry defeated the darklord,but Voldemort returned to a body in Harr's fourth year,and there is a prophcey,that one has to kill the other.Voldemort wants to kill Harry fist,and the opposite as well.His followers,Death Eater's are waging war against our defense,the Auror's,or dark wizard catchers.And This year I plan to start helping Harry with how he is going to defeat Voldemort.

"But what does this have to do with Darcia."

"Voldemort is selfish,as it sounds as this Darcia fellow is as well.So if he came thorugh the portal as well,chouldnt he befriend Voldemort so they can try to open paradise together?"

"But Paradise can only be opened by Wolves.."

"But Voldemort dosen't know that,I dont think Darcia,if they met whould tell him that."

"What if that does happen?"

"We will wait and see.Now off to bed you two."

Kiba got up,and walked out,Tsume followed.As soon as they got outside the office,Tsume growled at Kiba. "Where the hell are we!"

"Somewhere called Hogwarts.Its a wizard school,dont ask about that I dont know much yet...but I did get a wand.See.Lumus.." His wand lit,casting light into Tsume's eyes.

"Ouch!" Tsume said covering his eyes. "Put that out.Now show me back to the room your staying at."

Kiba led him back to the tower,said the password,and entered. "The boys dorm is upstairs." Kiba said heading upstairs.Tsume followed and stopped seeing there was yet another bed waiting.But there was still one moreWolf out there...Blue.

* * *

Hige didn't notice Tsume until he turned over,and saw him another bed that was not there earlier.He thought they must of found Tsume and went to sleep immeditly. 

All of them were awoke in the middle of the night by a yell,Kiba fell off the bed and Toboe shriekd.It turned out to be Harry who had been dreaming.Tsume muttered something and went back to sleep.They soon found out that this was a regular affair with Harry's nightmares.But there was no more sounds throughout the night.

The next morning was Monday,which ment Kiba and the gangs first classes.Tsume was not happy when he had to go to school. "I'm too old for this card trick school." He sat down in the chair closet to the estinquished fire. "All we need to find is Blue and then we can go home."

"We dont know how we got here Tsume!" Hige said crossing his arms. "So unless you use some of this magic crap to get us home...I dont think we will be going anywhere.."

Toboe came down dressed in the robes,Hige covered his mouth hiding back his laugh.The Robes fit alright,but Hige had never seen something so funny in his life.Hige collapsed onto the floor laughing. "I whouldn't laugh if i were you Hige,you have to wear one too!" He stuck his tounge out at Hige and laughed as he watched the others put their robes on.

"That old man better have a point for making us wear these." Tsume growled glaring at the robes.

"That old man is the most powerful wizard of all time!" A voice said behind him.Tsume turned around to see a punk kid with flaming red hair,his ears red he looked mad but Tsume didn't care. Harry rested his hands on Ron's shoulder. "Take it easy Ron.Dont do something stupied.Lets go get breakfast."

"Oh Boy Breakfast!" Hige and Toboe said at the same time and ran out of the portrait at the same time.Ron and Harry took their time,they waited for Hermonie who took longer then usual,and then all three walked to breakfast as usual.When they entered the hall the owls were just delivering mail.Kiba,and Toboe who had seen this already went to get breakfast but Hige stared at the owls. "They look tasty." Hige said.Kiba shook his head sitting down next to Toboe. "Dont try it Hige.Just get some regular food."

"But I want to _hunt_." Hige said frowning at the food,at looking longily back up at the owls.He finnally gave up and went to get food.Harry,Ron ,and Hermonie took a seat opposite them,and Hermonie's owl,flew down and dropped the newspaper on,then flew away.She picked it up and read the front cover. "Oh my Gosh!" She said. "Cornelius Fudge was arrested!"

* * *

END CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

hope you all enjoyed chapter four :) .if you can guess the surprise in there you will all be smarter by 140! 


	5. Chapter 5:Liquid Golda

CHAPTER FIVE:Liquid Golda

* * *

"What?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Fudge,arrested!It says here they think Fudge was involved in passing information onto a Death Eater.He's on suspension from Minister Of Magic!"

"So,why do they think he passed information?" Harry said looking around the table. "I haven't seen him act suspicious."

"But he denied of Voldemorts return!Here I'll read the section.

_On Sunday evening,a annoyonmys tip told Daily Prophet writer Thomas Shacklebolt,Kingsly Shacklebolts older brother that Cornelius Fudge was passing information of strict confidentionality to a Death Eater who escaped azkaban after a riot took place.Three Dementor kisses were preformed before the riot ended.Why suspect Fudge for passing information? For one he kept Voldemort's return a secret,and said Albus Dumbledore,Hogwarts HeadMaster,and the Famous Harry Potter were madd because the boy had made up several claims before.Two:When we confronted him about this asking him if he was guilty,he simply did not want to talk to us.One Witness did claim to see Fudge acting weird one day.Here is his story._

_"I saw Fudge walking oddly one day,and I asked him if he was ok,and he ignored me! I kept asking him if he was ok,because he looked really Ill that day.So I left him alone that day,but he continued to act weird all week.And one day he came in late,and with everything torn as if he had been in a fight,but seemed perfectly ok.Finnally I saw him talking to people I had never seen in my life,he whould bring them into his office,greet them warmly as if they were a old brother or sister,And I swear one of them was Belletrix! And one of the guards at Azkaban said it sounded exactly like fudges voice The one who yelled Morsmoredra!"_

The article ended there to talk about Berty Bots every flavor beans.

"Wait,Hermonie." Ron said putting down his toast. "Why whould Belletrix be friendly to Fudge?"

"Maybe he's been a Death Eater the whole time..." Hermonie said frowning. "Mr.Malfoy whouldn't seem suspicious to you if you didnt know he was a Death Eater.So maybe thats what Fudge has been doing." She went back to reading the news article scanning it. She glanced over her paper to see all four of the new arrivials eating,her eyes went back to the article,again to squeel. "Here's something about the Riots!" She said finishing her juice.Ron,Harry,Kiba,Tsume and Toboe leaned in to listen.

RIOT OUTSIDE AZKABAN,ALL PRISONERS FREED

_"On Sunday several Death Eaters arrived outside and began killing off the guards outside,and moved inside,and began releasing everyone from their cells.Not one cell was left locked.The specialy trained guards fought against the Intruders,but they were mostly all killed,there were over,one guard said,one-hundred and fifty Eaters there that stormed the prison.The riot finnally got so bad when someone yelled the darklords spell into the air over Azkaban.Finnaly the guards let loose the dementors._

_Who pushed the Death Eaters back,and mostly retreated from the prison,except three who were kissed.We asked the man who was in control on sunday how a thing like this chould happen._

_"I..I dont know We had alot of spells around Azkaban to prevent intruders,noone knows those spells except myself and my staff! Not even Cornelious does!"We then asked him if any of his staff(or if he suspected) any of his workers to be Death Eaters,he said "No way,All my staff are my mates.Were good buddies and go to the HogsHead all the time."_

_Unfortunally the Dementors not knowing the good-guys from the bad attacked several staff members,some got away,and some did not._

"So what exactly is a Dementor thing." Tsume interjected looking at Hermonie.She frowned and put the Paper down. "A Dementor is something that can drain all the happiness from you,and leave you with only the most saddest,and horrific memories you have.And...If they kiss you,they will suck out your soul,it is not pretty."

"They...suck out your soul!" Toboe said shaking slightly.

Harry nodded. "Yes,I watched my godfathers almost get his sucked out at the end of my third year." He shook his head,and the bell rang for classes. "Dont forget Ron we have a Qudditch Match today.Wait till you see that Kiba,its the best game ever.Oh and you have the same classes as Ron,Hermonie,and I do,so just stick with us."

Ron groaned looking at his scedule. "We have Double-Potions first.Damn." They lead the boys down stairs into the dungeon,and the Slytherins were already there as usual.Malfoy,as soon as he saw Harry,Ron,Hermonie,Kiba,Hige,Toboe and Tsume he wispered to Crabb,and Goyle.All three sniggered. "Hey new boys." Malfoy said taking out a bone he had just conjured.Fetch." He tossed the bone,and it smacked Toboe on the head." The Slytherins roared with laughter.Toboe held the spot where it was bruised now.Kiba who unlike Harry,Ron,Hermonie and Neville(as well as the other Gryffindor's) had endured this torture for so long they didn't even attempt to get mad.But Kiba was suddenly enraged by this.Hige grabbed Kiba by the shoulder. "No,Kiba save it for another time.Save your energy." Instead,Kiba took out his wand,pointed it squarly at Malfoy's lips and said. "Engorgio!" Malfoys lips suddenly began to grow,and swell.The Gryffindor's roared with laughter this time.

* * *

Crabb took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Expelliarmus!" The spell hit Harry full force and he fell backwards. "I didn't know he chould do that!" Hermonie gasped,her hands over her mouth as Ron,and Kiba helped Harry up. The door opened.and Snape's lip curled. "Fighting are we?" He looked at Malfoy and smiled. "Malfoy return your lips to normal at the hospital wing, and get back here.Rest of you Inside.Now." The class followed him inside.As before with the beds there was a extra table with four seats next to Harry Ron's,and Hermonie's.Kiba and the rest went to follow Harry,but Snape called out. "No,you guys are on the otherside." The table floated into the air and flew to where Snape pointed. Kiba,Tsume,Hige,and Toboe sat down in the seats.

"We have new students today,who will be staying with us for awhile,but don't think your special like,Potter because you wont get any special treatment.Now today we will be brewing a very powerful podent potion,called Liquido Golda.Of course you already possibly know what this is..." Snape said ignoring Hermonie. "This of course means you will be making Liquid Gold,but if brewed correctly.You will be able to use this in the next lesson.The instructions,are on the blackboard." They appeared there. "You may begin."

"This is completly unfair." Hermonie said to Ron,and Harry. "They don't even know how to make a simple potion,why did he make such a hard one today."

"Because Miss Granger." Snape said walking twords her. "I am the teacher.If Dumbledore didn't want them in here,he whouldn't of done it in the first place.Now get to work."

For the first ten mintues Kiba was reading off instructions to Hige who whould shuffle around the cuboard for about three mintues until he found the ingredient,and then tried the best he chould.They were on the Fourth step(Cut up Unicorn horn,and mix it with the fire beatles wings),when the table in front of them burst into flames.Toboe yelled and slipped off his stool,and stood up again.

Toboe's arm was covered in the gold from the table in front(which was Malfoy's Table).It began to burn him. "Ahh! This stuff burns!Get it off!" The Gryffindors looked over watching as steam rose from his arm where it had hit and was glowing.Snape ignored it but looked at Malfoy,and Crabb who were covered in it as well and stood up quickly tapping both their heads so the gold slid off immeditly. "Both of you go to the hospital wing immeditly." He turned around and ignored Toboe's yells.The Slytherins roared with laughter as the gold on his arm began to spread.

Hermonie put her hands over her mouth,and left her stool, to run to help Toboe.

She pointed her wand at his arm andwater sprayed onto his arm,but the gold absourbed the water and it began spreading faster.Kiba was staring at it horrified.Hige was trying to get it off with his hands,but the gold stayed put.More and more people were noticing this was serious.Snape was _still _ignoring the situation.Toboe began yelling in despiration. "Its Burning!" Then the gold bubbled,and began getting cold. "Ah...now its getting cold!"

Hermonie ran over. "That means its trying to dry!Your whole arm will become solid gold!"

"What!" Hige said looking at her. "Your freaking him out more!"

"Im trying to help him by telling him what it does! Professor Snape!"

"What...Granger."

"This stuff got all over Toboe! And It's drying! We need to take him to the hospital wing now!"

"Stop making excuses." Snape said bordly not looking up from his quill,and parchmentand kept writing as if nothing was happening.

"Grrr." Kiba had had enough.He ran at Snape,who looked upseeing Kiba run at himand without saying anything,stopped him and lifted him up and threw him back against the wall. "Dont _EVER _attack me BOY! You WILL REGRET IT." Snape roaredwas suddenly standing,his greasy hair was now messed up,and covering his face,he looked very livid and angry,almost madd.Harry stood up now,he was mad.Snape was completly ignoring the situation.He walked right up twords Toboe and told Ron,and Hermonie to follow.They did so.Hige followed too,Kiba and Tsume stayed behind.

"Where are you going!" Snape spat.

'To the hospital wing! Toboe's arm needs attention!" Harry yelled.His anger was rising again.It was a volcano waiting to rain down hot ashes and lava.Harry ripped open the door leading Toboe,and Ron and Hermonie followed,along with Hige who looked scared(though by Snape,Harry or Toboe's arm it was unclear).

Harry thought as soon as they got outside the class,Snape whould storm out,but he didn't,so Harry picked up the pace.Hige walked alongside them."What the hell is his problem!" He said,his voice echoing in the hall as they heading for the Hospital Wing. "He always does this." Hermonie explained as she walked by Toboe rubbing his back to keep him calm.The gold was getting colder now. "It's getting colder Hermonie! It's drying faster!"

"Incendio!" Ron said,poiting the fire at the gold. "Is that working?"

"I think so...wait no!" The gold was almost hard now it was beggining to shine.But they made it to the Hospital Wing,and ran inside. "Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled.

She came out and gasped. "Oh my gosh!What happened!"

"That gold stuff got all over his arm,and its drying!" Hermonie explained close to tears,she wiped them and grabbed onto the nearest person(Who happened to be Hige),and began sobbing.

"Why didn't you come straight away!" Pomfrey said looking shocked,and pouring some stuff onto it.It glowed,and turned silver for a secound then slowly dripped off.Pomfrey conjured a bucket to catch the gold. "Use the vanishing charm every half hour on this young man.Do you Understand?" Toboe nodded.

"He will be ok?" Harry said over Hermonie's sobbing.Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes,but if it dried fully..then you whould have a big problem.Now off you go." She sighed a relief,and turned around walking away.Everyone headed out of the Hospital,Ron,and Harry still very mad at Snape for not doing anything. "How chould he,_not_ do anything! It was a new student!"

"What,what if that whould of dried Hermonie?" Hige said looking at her.She looked at him then at Toboe who was staring at his arm. "It whould of spread down his whole arm first,and then dried turning to solid gold.But because it's not muggle gold it whould be very,very hard to crack.I read one time,that someone got it so bad that their whole body turned to gold.And because this also cuts off air,the person died inside their cast of gold.Horrible pictures..." She shivered. "I'm glad your OK Toboe." Hermonie said smiling.

"Thank's Hermonie.Some first day eh.." Everyone laughed.

"Wait till you get to Defense Against The Dark Art's,or DADA.I wonder who the replacement for Umbridge,Dumbledore didn't announce the name,and they werent at the starting feast."

* * *

"Well." Harry said laughing. "We will find out right now." They walked into class.A tall man sat in the seat behind the desk.He stood up and greeted them warmly.When everyone was inside,he stood up and went to the front of the room."My name is Professor Acrid,I am this years Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher.As I have never done this before,because I am a new teacher,we are taking it easy on the first day.So get out your wands.We are going to see what you all know!" Professor Acrid rapped his wand on the floor,and it flashed white and the entire room was filled with pillows.The walls were padded,and the floor was like the floor in a bounce house.

"Now I want everyone to grab a partner,and team up.And I want you to cast stupefy on each other.But like this." Professor took Hige,and leaned against his back. "Do you have your wand ready boy."

"What! Oh yea..." Hige raised his wand.

"Good,now step foward until i say now.Ok?"

"Ok." Hige said.

"One...two...three." They started walking oppostie ways.

"Now!" Quick as a flash Acrid turned and yelled "Stupefy!" Hige flew off his feet slamming into the padding on the wall.

Several girl's gasped.But Hige lifted his wand and did the same spell back. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" A shield surrounded the Professor,absoubing the spell.

"Good job.Now that you've seen a example lets get to work."

Tsume and Kiba walked into the class late,and handed the teacher a note. "Very well boys.Take a partner,and practice defensive and offensive spells."

Toboe got with Tsume because Harry,and Ron were practicing,and Kiba was now working(or talking rather) to Hige.

"Dont think i will go easy on you pup." Tsume growled a grin spreading across his face,he pointed the wand at him and yelled. "Reducto!"

"Protego!" Toboe said.The shield absourbed the attack.Ron and Harry were delfecting spells at a medium level,and Hermonie was practicing with Neville.

"I didn't know you learn so fast Tsume..do you like doing these spells?"

"Maybe? What is it to you! Rictusempra!" Tsume yelled half smiling.

"Expelliarmus!" The spells clashed and met in the middle then grew into one and blew both duelests back.

"OH! Class!" Professor Acrid suddenly said rushing over looking extatic. "Did you just see what happened!"

Hermonie raised her hand.Acrid picked her.

"Yes,their spells connected then combined into one!Each duelist was pushing so much into their own spell the spells negatated and grew into one!"

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor! Carry On."

Toboe shot a stinging hex at Tsume,it hit his face,and a angry welt appeared there.Toboe did it two more times. "Ah! You brat! Stupefy!" This hit Toboe full on the body,and he went flying again.But before Toboe got up the class was over.He stood up,Tsume rubbing the welts. "Damn that hurt...cheap shot."

"Where are we going now?" Toboe said walking alongside Harry,Ron,Hermonie,and Hige(Tsume was walking in the back).

"To the Quidditch Field.Gryffindor VS Slytherin." Hermonie said. "Wait till you see your first game,it will be exciting!" It took Kiba and the gang about ten mintues to put their books away,and wait in the Common Room for Hermonie(Because Ron and Harry went to the locker room).They made their way outside,Hermonie explaing to the four how the game was played. "And the seeker,who is Harry flies around looking for the snitch which is worth a hundred-fifty points.Sounds fun dosent it!"

"Sounds like soccer." Toboe said outloud.Hermonie looked around and laughed and headed into the stands.The team's walked out,Harry as the caption,Ron,Katie Bell,Demelza Robins,Jimmy Peaks,Ritche Coote,And Ginny Weasly.

The Slytherin team was Malfoy,Crabb,Goyle,and the rest were new players;Timmy Tucket who looked just as stupied as Crabb,Ashley Harris,Pansy Parkinson,and Ken Irasal.Malfoy and Harry shook hands,each squinting as if trying to break the others hand.Madam Hooch raised her whistle and blew it,and they all shot into the air.

It was the most amazing thing Kiba,Hige,Tsume,and Toboe had ever seen.Lee Jordan who was gone now,had been replaced by Luna Lovegood.

"And there goes Katie with the Quaffle..down the pitch,passes it to Ginny who streaked down the pitch.Ohhh,But she was knocked off Balance by Asheley Harris,who has the Quaffle now,heading the opposite way! Oh and that bludger by Jimmy,Delmelza has the Quaffle again! heading for goal.SCORE! TEN-ZERO GRYFFINDOR!" There was a roar and cheering from the Gryffindor's.

Kiba looked up to see Harry circling the pitch,Malfoy right behind him. "You alright Potter?And how are your new friends down there Eh? haha do you have to take them for a walk now and then so they can-" A Bludger slammed into Malfoys head.

"Ohhhh and a stray bludger hit from Ritche hits the Slytherin seeker,Malfoy in the head.Boy he is a funny...wonder why he has blonde hair.Oh sorry Professor." She added. "And Tucket has the Quaffel,streaking down the pitch,c'mon Ron show us you can do it!" Ron surprised everyone by saving the goal and tossing it to Ginny flew off around the pitch twords the other end.

"And Ginny scored again!"Luna said sounding more excited now. "Twenty-Zero!Uh Oh! Watch out for that Bludger Jimmy!" There was a "Ohhhh!" From the crowd as Jimmy face connected with the bludger,Crabb gafawed stupeditly.Jimmy gripped onto his broom and wiped the blood off his nose. "Ahhh good he is ok.But here comes Madam Pomfrey to make sure.Yes he is.Good.Pomfrey is saying get on with the match."

Harry circled the arena again not seeing the snitch at all.Malfoy was doing the same,though he was wispering to himself.The Malfoy dived.Harry followed him.Luna immeditly began yelling that Harry had seen the snitch,and was going to get it.Meanwhile Ken scored a goal by faking to the right,then tossing to Pansy who tossed it though the opposite goal.

"Oh Bad luck Ron. Twenty-Ten,Gryffindor still in the lead.If Harry gets the snitch it will all be over!"

"Malfoy is faking!" Kiba said,Hermonie looked over. "What?"

"Yes,he is." It turned out he was right,but Harry pulled up at the last secound,and Malfoy slammed into the ground rolling several times before he came to a halt.The crowd cheered as Harry flew up,and this time spotted the snitch.He stretched his hand and grabbed it.

"It's Over! One-Hundred and seventy to Ten! Gryffindor Win's!" Luna said shouting with the rets of the Gryffindor's.

Some of the Gryffindor's began flooding onto the pitch as the team landed.

Harry smiled looking around,and patting Ron on the back. "Good job Mate,see you did alot better today! You've improved alot!"

Kiba was impressed by how this game was played,he clapped and shook Harry's hand. "That was impressive ive never seen anything like that before." Just then a bludger slammed into Ron's nose,the whislte blew Ron fell to the ground.The bludger had broken his nose.Madam Hooch flew twords Goyle and was now scolding him. "But Madam!" Malfoy said pleadingly.She looked at him. "Potter _Cheated_!"

"Preposterious!" Madam Hooch said turning away.

"Look then ,for yourself!" He pointed upwards,and infact there was a glinting of gold.Frowning Hooch flew up to it and froze it with her wand,grabbed it and examined it for a mintue.The she flicked her wand at the Snitch Harry was holding and it flew to her hand.The new snitch in her right,and The orginal in her left she looked at both scratching her chin. "This is a fake one." She said holding up Harry's. "The game CONTINUES!" There was a pause in the crowd.

"Wait Madam Hooch how is it fake."

"I dont know Potter,but this one you captured has a feather missing.The other one dosen't.But the Gryffindor's still lead. Twenty-Ten.Oh Mr.Weasly let me fix that nose." She touched his nose with her wand,and the fixed itself.Hooch released the real snitch into the air,and the game restarted once everyone was reseated.

* * *

END CHAPTER 5

* * *

hope you enjoyed chapter 5 :) 


	6. Chapter 6::The Longest Game

CHAPTER SIX:The Longest Game

* * *

Harry had never known there was a way to clone a snitch,but Harry was learning everyday new stuff,and this happened to be one of the things that came out of nowhere.Ron flew back to his goal.And the Chasers flew back into the air.Harry flew back up,followed by Malfoy.Harry began cirlcing the arena again,as the game picked up speed.The Slytherins looked as if they had gained new heart.They were playing better then they had ever.Luna now only had time to say their names.

"Tucket to Parkenson to Harris,back to Tucket,back to Harris,Passes to Tucket.Tucket heading down the field.Cmon Ron!"

But all three chasers were moving so fast,Ron chouldn't keep up.He flew to the left where he saw them going but it soared through the middle.The Slytherins roared,and cheered. "The Slytherins are on fire all of a sudden! Twenty-Thirty! In position of the Quaffle again.Parkenson heading down field.Oh Katie steals it." A bludger slammed into her arm,and she dropped it.

Toboe looked shocked.Hermonie was covering her mouth. "I've never seen them play like this."

"Bell,to Peaks,to Robins,Bell,heading down pitch,throws Quaffle. Goal! Thirty-Thirty Gryffindor!"

Harry searched frantically for the snitch wanting to end this match fast.He didn't see it.A bludger wizzed by his head hitting off his glasses so they flew down twords the ground.Harry was now blind as a bat.All he chould see was a blur.He saw a glint fly downwards and shot after it.

"Oh No Potter,Pull up!" Harry stretched out both hands seeing two gold blurs,but flew off the broom in the process.Harry slammed into the ground and people gasped,and the Slytherins burst out laughing.

"Wow,this is the first time ever,Malfoy,AND Harry have caught the snitch! One Hundred and Eighty go to both! Harry got one wing,and Malfoy did!"

The Gryffindor's now stormed onto the pitch,Hige handing the glasses back to Harry,who slid them on slowly looking sad and dissapointed.

"Its not Bad Harry. " Toboe said. "You tied! When you Play again,you will surley win!"

Harry shrugged. "Yea...But how chould there be a fake snitch?" Harry said looking at Ron,Hermonie and the rest.Kiba shrugged.

"I don't understand why in the first place.." Hermonie said frowning. "Was there Point to it?"

"We will find out Hermonie,we always do."

Hermonie laughed. "Yea your right." She looked around,and yawned,watching Kiba closely talk to Toboe,Hige and Tsume.They were wispering so she chouldn't hear they were saying.They finished and Tsume asked with a sigh. "Where to now,kids."

"Care of Magical Creatures." Ron said yawning in a relaxed way.

"Is the teacher another SOB like that Snape guy?" Tsume growling looking up.

"No,no." Ron said laughing. "You'll like this one.He is alot better then Snape.

"Who is he." Toboe said looking up at them.

"His name is Hagrid.You'll like him. Hermonie said as they saw Hagrid comming out of the forest.

"Its him!" Tsume,and Kiba said together.

"This guy stopped me from eating a horse with a horn!" Hige said huffing up.Harry,Ron,and Hermonie looked at each other. "You know them Hagrid?"

"Course not,Ony time I seen is when they were firs in the forest.That fat one there tried to eat a bloody unicorn!"Hagrid said pointing a massive finger at Hige.

"Who are you calling fat?" Hige said advancing but Tsume grabbed him holding him back. "Down boy...calm down Hige.Give this guy chance."

"Yea he's a cool teacher." Ron said smiling,and walked over to Hagrid. "What are we learning about today."

"You'll see! Its sumtin excitin'!" He motioned for the class to follow him.He told them to stop,and dragged out a large metal cage,inside was a large hairy man with the head of a bull.

"Anyone know what this is?" Hagrid said looking around eagerly at the class.Hermonie's hand went into the air.

"Hermonie?"

"It's a Minotar!" Hermonie said putting her hand down. "They are mostly found in the Center of Mazes where they protect treasure.The Minotaurs fur can resist all types of spells except the killing curse,and Imperio,which can only be in the head.And usually they hate humans of any kind that when they sense one enter the maze,they immedetly set out to find the human.And the axe they carry can smash a human in one hit."

"Excellent Hermonie!" Hagrid said clapping. "Ten points to Gryffindor.Does anyone know where these are bein used now?" Hermonie's hand was in the air again.

"Yes,Hermonie?"

"Their being used by Voldemort." Hermonie stated plainly. "He's using them for the battlefield.And their working too sadly."

"Why do you have that thing in a cage anyway,if its dangerous?" Malfoy said drawlingly pointing at the cage."

"Because Malfoy,this one is alrigh'.He has growned too old to do anything.See?" Hagrid waved his hand in front of the Minotaur.It didn't do anything. "Besides he has been here in the grounds trying to find his way back."

"Really,so if we were to let it out,he wont attack?"

"Now Malfoy I didn't say that,Don't go doin that.You Got me?"

"Shut up you Oaf.This thing cant hurt me." He flicked his wand at the cage,and the door creaked open.Hagrid yelled. "NO!" He waved his arms wildly.The Minotaur looked around at the door,and stepped out.

* * *

It began beating its chest and roared.Hagrid ran twords the Minotaur but it tossed him to the side.It roared again looking around.

The class screamed and everyone scattered.Harry,Ron,and Hermonie backed away from it but did not run away.Toboe,Hige,Tsume,and Kiba however did not move at all.They stood fixed glaring at the Mintotaur.Harry who was kneeling by Hagrid was looking at them like they were crazy.Hagrid had _told_ them(Or Hermonie rather) that the fur was resistent to spells.So why were these guys standing around like idiots? Of course the Minotaur saw all four guys as enemies and attacked Tsume who was on the far right.He lept back and Kiba ran foward kicking the Minotaur in the head.It stumbled but shook it off.It beat its chest like a gorilla and ran for Harry,Ron and the others. Hermonie took out her wand and pointed it at the head,and yelled "Expelliarmus!" But all the attack did was throw the Minotuar off his feet.

"NO!" Hagrid roared at Kiba and the others,who were running around the Minotaur trying to attack it.Hige,though slipped and forgot their secret and turned into his true form.Several people gasped.Hermonies mouth fell open.Luckily Harry,Ron,and Hermonie didn't catch on.Neither did the others.All Hermonie said was "How can he be a Animargis already!" She threw her hand up in annoyance.

Hige,who was now a brown wolf went for the Mintaur's thick arm.He grasped onto it biting into it as hard as he can.The monster roared,grabbed Hige and tossed him like a rag doll.Hagrid stood up grabbing Hige,who flew into his gigantic hands as his human form.Hermonie stepped foward immeditly about to ask how he was a Animargus,but Hige got away before Hermonie opened her mouth.Draco,and the Slytherins had longsince gone so now it was only the Gryffindors watching.Harry decided to help.He began firing spells at the Minotaur;even though they bounced off.Tsume was next to reveal the secret.He turned into his greywolf form and jumped on the Minotaurs back,Hige resumed attacking the arm.

Hagrid finnally got to his feet,he began yelling at them again,as the spells continued to bounce off the fur. "Don't get the blood in your mouth!" Hagrid said rushing foward to grab a thrown Toboe. "His blood is poison!" Kiba looked over at Hagrid. "Why didn't you tell us that before!" He yelled,Kiba turned around to find the Minotaur pick him up and slam him into the ground.

Just then the killing curse flew by everyone's head,and hit the Mintotaur square in the head.There was a flash of green light and it was thrown off its feet,and landed dead.Everyone looked around to see Mc.Gonnagall holding the wand straight foward.She looked around briskly,and looked at Hagrid. "What do you have to say for yourself Hagrid! You almost got these students killed!"

"It wasn't Hagrid's fault!" Toboe spoke up holding his arm. "It was that Malfoy boy,he let it out of the cage,and it attacked us.Blame him."

"Yes," Harry backed up stepping foward. "Hargrid said the Minotaur whouldn't bother us if it stayed in the cage,but Malfoy was too stupied to listen."

Mc.Gonnagall seemed to consider this for a moment. "Very well then,I will speak to Severus about this matter.Now go to lunch."

Harry,Ron,Hermonie,Kiba,Tsume,Toboe,and Hige all headed back to the school discussing what had just happened in low voices.Neville ran twords them. "Harry!"

Harry looked up seeing Neville. "Hi Neville,whats up?"

"You have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight at eleven O' clock.Oh and he wants Kiba to come too,I dont know why..."

"What?" Harry said looking at Kiba.Why was Kiba comming? Dumbledore had promised he whould tell Harry how to defend against Voldemort,but now Kiba had to come as well.He admitted he was jelous but he hid the emotions and only smiled at Neville. "Thankyou,Neville." Harry said plainly,and walked inside.The others followed.Ron walked beside Harry. "Whats wrong Harry?" He said stopping in front of him.

Harry looked around,and he knew he chouldn't hide it anymore. "Why does that Kiba guy have to come along...Dumbledore told me he whould teach me,but Kiba had to come along and now he has come with me too.."

"Harry no matter what you will Kill...You-Know-Who,noone else can.Dont worry about Kiba,and his friends,he might even be able to help us." Ron turned around and walked into the Great Hall.Harry followed but his scar suddenly burst open like fire.He yelled falling onto the ground.He grabbed his scar rolling around on the ground.Hermonie came out first,and gasped then ran over to Harry kneeling down.Hige who was also inside ran out to see where Hermonie had gone.He yelled and then Ron rushed out.

"What Happened!" Ron said urgently bending down next to Hermonie to try to stop Harry's shaking.

"I,I dont know I heard someone yelling,and I ran out to see him like this."

Harry's scar seared again and he gripped it.Dumbledore was suddenly at Harry's side.He studied him for a moment,then picked him up,and headed for the hospital wing.Ron,and the rest followed.

The pain was subsidding now slightly and Harry opened his eyes to see he was in the hospital wing again.But he passed out from the pain.

* * *

_He was now in a dark room,candle stubs barley lit the circular area around him.Harry turned to see there were two people in the room.Bowing,but who chould they be? Harry spoke in a familar high pitched voice. "Have you been doing what I asked of you?" He said walking over to a kneeling man,who didn't look up but nodded yes.Harry kicked the man in the shoulder,and he collapsed. "Don't LIE TO ME!" The man struggled to get up but continued to kneel.Harry then looked to the secound man,who he reconized as Mr.Malfoy._

_"Ah,Lucious my friend,this plan was your idea I'd say?" _

_Lucious nodded,the mask covered his face but Harry knew he was smirking. _

_"Are you proud of yourself?" Harry asked slowly and venomitly.Lucious nodded again._

_Harry thought a moment. "Stand up,Lucious." Lucious obeyed._

_"Your plan better not fail,or you will face the wrath of Voldemort.Do you Understand?" _

_Lucuious nodded. "Thankyou,Master."_

_Harry turned his attention to the kneeling man,he slid out his wand poiting it at him. "This is what you will get for failure my friend if you slip up again.CRUCIO!" The men fell to the floor yelling in pain he slashed around.Harry only laughed,and stopped the curse. "That is not even my full copacity of what I can do to you.I can kill you with that if I wanted to.Or make you insane." He kicked the man again. "Get him out of my Face." He said turning around.He heard the door slam._

Harry suddenly opened his eyes,and sat up.Ron,and Hermonie pushed him back down.Everyone was staring at him.Toboe was standing at the opposite end of the room shaking."What happened?" Harry asked confused.

"You were thrashing around in your bed,and wispering in your sleep,but noone knew what you were saying."

"Where is Dumbledore."

"Here Harry," Dumbledore said,he was on the other side of Harry,He looked at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore...I saw another vision...I saw myself as Voldemort again."

"Do tell us." Dumbledore said leaning foward.

Harry sat up,and thought about it. "Well I was in a room,and there were two men on the ground kneeling.One was Lucious,but I dont know who the other one was.And I-Well Voldemort was asking Lucious about a plan he had,but they didn't say anything else.Im not sure what the plan was.Anyway-"

"I think Harry," Dumbledore said looking through his specticles giving him that fatherly look. "We should see the vision for ourselves.Ron,Hermonie,everyone else come over here." Since Ron and Hermonie was already by Harrys bedside they didn't need to move.Kiba and the others however moved foward at the end of the bed.Toboe still looked scared.

"How are we going to see it?" Kiba asked looking from Dumbledore to Harry,and back.

"We are going to use this." Dumbledore flicked his wand and His pensive,a large round wooden bowl appeared on a table next to Hige,who jumped back.Dumbledore stood up,and walked over to it. "This is A pensive." He explained. "It helps me to relive some of my memories when I dont understand something,and also to relive some of my happier moments in life." For a moment Dumbledore looked as if he was going to cry,but he shook it off,and motioned everyone to stand around it. "Harry I will need your thought of the vision you just saw."

Harry stood up,and put the wand to his temple,and having no idea how to do it,thought of the vision and pulled up.A strand of silver mist rose from it,and Harry dropped it into the bowl. "Good,Harry.Now everyone pludge yourself into the bowl and wait for everyone to arrive."

Dumbledore dived in first,and then Harry,Ron,and Hermonie.Hige approached it next,but Tsume grabbed his arm. "What the hell do you think your doing."Your not going in are you."

"Of course,Lay off me." Hige said frowning. "I don't see anything wrong with this." Hige stuck his head close to it,and dissapeared.Kiba was next to go,then Toboe,Finnally Tsume went in,and found himself falling then landing on his feet in a dark room.Dumbledore was watching quietly as were Harry,Ron and Hermonie.

"Have you been doing what I asked of you?" Voldemort asked looking at a Kneeling man.

The man on the floor nodded,and Voldemort kicked him in the shoulder. "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Voldemort hissed.He looked at Lucious.

"Ah,Lucious my friend,this plan was your idea I'd say?"

Lucious nodded,he was smirking under that mask.Harry looked at Dumbledore,who was watching intently,Harry turned back to the scene.

Voldemort smiled. "Are you proud of yourself Lucious?"

He nodded.

"Stand Up."

Lucious did so.

"Your plan better not fail,or you will face the wrath of Voldemort.Do you Understand?"

"Thank-You,Master." Was all he said.Voldemort turned around,and he and the other person dissapeared through the door.The vision ended and everyone was thrown upwards and out of the Pensive.

Dumbledore was talking to himself when Kiba and the others stood up.Harry looked at him. "Professor,do you know who that other man was?"

"No." Dumbedore said mildly.He looked at Harry. "Why?"

"You looked as if you knew." Harry said. "Thats all."

"I may know something,but thats not important Harry.Everyone go back to your domitories.I must be off somewhere." Dumbledore left the room.

"That was odd.." Ron said after a few mintues.

"He knows something." Harry said looking at Hermonie,who agreed.

"Yes,he either knows who the person was,or has a idea of what the plan is.But who I think it is,I have no idea.Lets head back to the common room shall we?"

Ron nodded. "Yes,maybe we can all put our heads together and think." Ron,Harry and Hermonie walked out,and Kiba and the rest followed them back to the room.

* * *

End chapter six 


End file.
